


Just A Little Push

by MiloTheLoverBoi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Healthy Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Insecure Lance (Voltron), M/M, No Smut, Tags will come along as I go, They all do special things for him and it's lovely!, Voltron apologizes to Lance, and he forgives, but referenced, healthy Lance/Lotor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloTheLoverBoi/pseuds/MiloTheLoverBoi
Summary: Voltron. They were a team, right? A family. They were supposed to trust one another, to keep each other going and keep each other strong when times began to get difficult. So how did they forget one of their own?Lotor holds a meeting for the Paladins to talk about lance's feelings. It gets better.





	Just A Little Push

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic on the website and I'm very excited! So I wrote a fix no one needed but I wanted so bam! Enjoy! Critiques and comments are very appreciated, just don't be super mean!

Voltron. They were a team, right? A family. They were supposed to trust one another, to keep each other going and keep each other strong when times began to get difficult. So how did they forget one of their own?

The team sat at the meeting table with heads low and concentrated on what to say, as Lotor, a newly allianced friend, sat in the chair at the end of the table. Lance sat n the other end, also with his head down, arms rubbing the opposite in a small self hug. It was quiet for a while, Lotor observing the team quietly, before he cleared his own throat to gain the attention of everyone, which he did. They all looked up to face him, Lance glancing up to meet his eyes, before Lotor gave him a small smile. Lance smiled back slightly.

"I hope we all at least have some idea of why Lance and I held this meeting today?" Lotor spoke calmly to the Paladins, earning them to put their heads down again in guilt. Shiro nodded, affirming the question Lotor asked and Lotor smiled before speaking again. "Lance? Do you wish to talk?"

Lance looked up at him, heart growing faster as the team looked at him, but he forced it to stay cam as he shook his head 'no'. Lotor only nodded and adjusted his posture in his chair.

"Well, you see, Paladins, this situation began a few months ago, after a particular mission you all went on." Lotor exclaimed, and they all remembered. The specific attack from Zarkon had left the team weak and the lions brutally damaged. They were grateful to have Lotor rescue them, unsure of what would happen if he wasn't there. Ever since then they've trusted Lotor more, which was the good part. The bad part was, they were so busy trying to rebuild their resources, and celebrating Lotor's brave deeds, that they forgot some things. 

Lance said it wasn't their fault, of course, but only his, for he didn't want to bother anyone with his problems. Lotor, when Lance confronted him about it, thought differently. Lotor forced Lance to heal in a pod, even when Lance said it was nothing. But when Lotor saw Lance lose his tan colour, and his body grown weaker, he had no choice but to shove the injured boy in there himself, keeping watch for the whole night to make sure Lance was safe and no one came around (he still respected Lance's choice of privacy on the matter).

Lotor wondered why none of the Paladins had seen Lance's state sooner, or noticed it at all. Even when Lance fell to the floor during training, they only thought it was a bit of dehydration. Did they not notice the bandages on his torso, or the large red mark across his back during showers? Lotor was appalled, really. But Lance had gotten better, thankfully, but only physically. Lotor now depended on himself to give Lance the emotional comfort now.

Every night, Lance would go to Lotor's room, a nice guest suite, to find comfort, and Lotor didn't mind at all, no mattered how much Lance apologized. For Lance's bright and over-confident additive outside, he sure was self consience on the inside, but Lotor didn't blame him. Lotor found his own comfort in cuddling Lance on his bed, both chatting about the day, how Lance felt, or what special beauty products they wanted to use. It became an easy routine they got into, and then it turned into something more as the weeks went by.

The more time the two spent, he closer they became, until one night, while cuddling, Lotor made the first move, and held Lances face gently to bring him into a kiss. That night Lotor confessed he had growing feelings for him, and he had never seen Lance smile that wide before. It was truly beautiful. They kept their relationship in secret, but it was still amazing to them, to do more than cuddle. They held hands on the observation deck together, watching the stars. They kissed while having private dinners late while the others were asleep. Some nights they'd stare into each others eyes as they panted into each other's mouths, their love making only filled with passion and adoration, and they couldn't have anything better.

But Lotor knew Lance's happiness wold only be temporary. While Lotor was Lance's everything, he still felt the bothering loneliness during the day, during training, or on missions. No one noticed he was falling behind the rest, no one really heard him during dinner. When he'd walk up to someone, they'd acknowledge him, only to find another thing better to do. Lance took the clues he thought they were giving him and started keeping to himself. He stopped going to dinners, and only trained when needed to, barely leaving his room for anything.

Lotor knew he had to do something when Lance approached him one night, sobbing. Lotor made him lay down, gave him some of Hunk's pre made snacks and water, and cuddled him, asking to know what was wrong. And that's what lead to today, their meeting. Now the rest of them knew. Even if Lance thought he was only being a bother, Lotor knew what was best for his emotions. He only waned the best for Lance.

"I... I'm sorry, Lance." Shiro was the first to speak, looking at Lance and gaining the attention from everyone, including the boy in subject. Lance seemed to sink into his chair in fright, but Shiro's eyes didn't seem annoyed. Lance told himself to relax, even though it was harder than it seemed. Shiro's continued, his tone serious, but filled with concern. "We truly didn't know we were treating you like this, and we have no excuses for our behavior. Maybe saying 'sorry' wont be enough, and we understand," Shiro looked at everyone before putting his attention to Lance once again, "But we'll do what we can to make it up."

"Yeah," Keith was the next to speak, surprising Lance. Keith, though their relationship as rivals grew into close friends, was usually one of the worst when it came to emotions. Keith would sometimes make fun of him for how he felt, making Lance insecure about himself. "Lance, don't be afraid to tell us from now on. I, for one, really want to help you out."

"Me too. I'll always be here for you, and I'll try my best to really do better." Pidge spoke up, and Hunk nodded excitedly next to her from where he sat.

"I've known you forever, please, don't feel afraid to talk to us." Hunk spoke and soon they were all speaking their rambled, but clear, apologizes to Lance, and he didn't remember when he had started crying. And as he was hurried into a large group hug from his teammates, he couldn't help but laugh, and when his eyes met Lotor, they both knew it was going to get better. It sure was going to.


End file.
